Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{50}{50} \times -87\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{50}{50} = 1$ $ -87\% = -\dfrac{87}{100} = -0.875 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.875 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.875 = -0.875 $